Dragon Age: Not Titled
by L-Space
Summary: Any help with a title is greatly appreciated! To be honest, I have no idea what I want to do with this story, and am open to suggestions. Please read and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The weather in Highever seemed to have changed since her last visit, a change that appeared unnatural. The winters were always bright and cheerful; now the skies were decorated with low hanging rain clouds that threatened downpours. Still, the view of the countryside was as remarkable as ever. Small farms littered the horizon, their crops almost bursting out of their fences. Fergus had done wonders for the land.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Fergus said after a long silence. "I only wish Mother and Father were here to see how we've regained and improved our lands."

"They would surely be proud, brother." His younger sister beamed at him. "You have done well for yourself here."

"And what of you, Seana? Queen of Ferelden! And the Hero of Ferelden! How does what I have done here even begin to compare with that?"

"It is not a contest, Fergus."

Fergus took a deep breath. "You are right, sister. Here you are trying to give me a compliment and I am doing nothing but making an ass of myself. Come, let me show you to your room." He held his arm for her to take. He showed her the renovations to the castle as they walked. The courtyard had walls constructed of rosebushes, in the middle stood a three tiered fountain topped with a child like angel figurine. Four statues of Andraste accompanied the fountain, each holding a clay pot full of white and red flowers. The grand hall had lavish crimson tapestries covering the walls. At the end of the hall over a fireplace hung a large painting of a dragon atop a tower on its rear legs, at its feet stood two warriors. There was so much detail in this painting, Seana could see the determination of the warriors, feel the heat of the battle, almost hear the roar of the dragon.

"This painting… it's… astounding."

"I thought you might like that." Fergus stated as he joined her at her side. "It is a representation of the final battle against the Archdemon. A tribute to my little sister." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she realized that it was indeed a painting of her and Alistair. "Would you like it? I'm sure that husband of yours would appreciate it as well."

"No, brother. I cannot accept this. It must stay here, with you."

"Then it shall remain here for as long as the Couslands rule this land." Slowly, Seana turned away from the painting to continue their walk. "Where is Alistair, anyways? I was hoping he would accompany you."

"He had some matters to attend to in Weisshaupt, but he is hoping to join us here soon." She could easily recognize where they were in the castle as Fergus had not done any remodeling in this part. The bedrooms were arranged just as they always were; the master bedroom at the end of the corridor, Fergus' old room to the right, hers to the left. She felt a pang of guilt as her eyes fell to the spot Dairren was murdered by Howe's men. It had been some time since then, but still she felt as though his death could have been avoided. "I see there are no changes here."

Fergus glanced around the room before replying. "I felt that too much has happened in these rooms. I didn't want to erase all the memories." Quickly, he spun on the spot to face Seana. "Well, what would you like to do? You've seen the castle… would you like to see the city or would you prefer to rest?"

Seana could see that he did not wish to reminisce the night his wife and son had been brutally murdered any more than she did. "What would you suggest?"

"We could go to a tavern, unless it offends your majesty." He answered jokingly. That was the brother she remembered, happy and making jokes without a care in the world. He always knew how to brighten up her day.

"That sounds just fine. A night on the town it is."

The chosen tavern was a fairly new establishment; the building was still decorated with ribbons and banners from the opening celebration. The atmosphere was unlike most taverns, instead of the usual multitude of men in a drunken stupor there was light, cheery music and laughter filling the air. A grand chandelier hung overhead, the light from the candles made the dangling crystals appear to be dancing. People gathered by the band and danced together, others enjoyed a hot meal or a cold brew. "It's better than I expected." Fergus stated. "I've been so busy fixing the castle and the city, I haven't had the time to stop in."

A young woman approached them. "Shall I fetch you a booth or a table? Or perhaps a seat at the bar?" She straightened out her apron as she waited for a response.

"We have no preference, m'lady." Fergus replied. She led them over to a table away from the crowds, overlooking the entire tavern.

"I know you." The woman said as they took a seat. Seana looked up at her, puzzled by her statement. "You visited my camp, during the Blight. My name is Gheyna, you helped me and Cameron."

Seana examined the girl closely. She was elven with reddish hair that fell over her shoulders; Seana remembered it being pulled back into a ponytail. "I remember you. How have things been?"

Gheyna placed a hand on her hip. "Cameron never made it into the hunter rank, and because everyone in the camp already knew that he and I were in love we were both considered failures. We moved to the city to get away from all those judging eyes. I almost don't believe that I once followed those traditions. Your visit to us opened my eyes to a different way of thinking. So now Cameron and I are making a living here."

"I am glad to hear that I could help. I'm glad that you two are happy." Gheyna beamed and somewhat danced away.

Fergus and Seana stayed at the tavern until the early hours of the morning sharing stories over pints. When they did leave, Fergus clung onto Seana for support. "You should learn to control your ale better, brother." Seana said as she half dragged him across the town square. She paused and set him on a nearby bench to give her shoulders a rest. Fergus slumped over to one side, a few nods from sleeping. Seana turned and looked up into the sun rise. The sun barely broke over the mountains, casting a pink and orange tint onto the clouds. She thought back to the Blight, waking up next to Alistair in their tent, walking out into the first light of a new day…

She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice Fergus stumbling towards her. "Seana, we have to… get back to the castle…" he mumbled. She grasped her brother's arm once again and led him to the castle gates.

* * *

><p>Seana tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity. She could not help but wonder if her husband was alright. She had not heard from him since he left, despite his promises of constant writing. She rose from her bed, giving up on a good nights sleep. Though the castle was very dark, she had no problems finding her way to the larder, perhaps because the route had remained unchanged but the more probable explanation being the taint gave her the ability to somewhat see in the dark. She put a pot of water over the fireplace to start boiling; she always enjoyed something hot on nights she couldn't sleep. As the water heated, she perused the larder. Without knowing what she was looking for, she grabbed potatoes, celery, carrots and a chunk of meat and began chopping them into coarse, uneven pieces. As she worked, she hummed an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her.<p>

While her stew cooked, Seana admired the newly added trophy room across the hall from the kitchen. Fergus had hung the family shield and sword as the center piece of the room, a banner with the family crest hung on either side of the set. Other trinkets were arranged as displays, helmets from some of Father's battles, armor that Mother collected over the years, weapons that had obviously been taken from fallen enemies. There was one display that drew her eye, a large blade with a bejeweled golden hilt. Upon further examination, Seana noticed that the hilt was in the shape of a dragon, its wings spread out to either side of the blade. The eyes were a made of a sapphire of the deepest ocean blue, a row of flawless diamonds extended from nose to tail.

She heard a crack from behind, barely a second passed before an arrow missed her head and stuck itself in the case of the dragon sword. Quickly she turned to face whoever fired the shot, but there was no one. Seana cautiously stepped into the doorway and looked out into the walkway. It was empty. She returned to her stew, the kitchen remained empty aside from her. As soon as the stew finished, she poured it into a large container to keep until someone else would want some, giving up on the idea of eating the stew. More cautiously than before, she made her way back to her room and lay back down on her bed. With some difficulty she finally fell asleep.

The sky was still dark when she awoke, but it was not her choice that she was awake once again. Just as curiously as the arrow, a small dagger now found its way into her bedpost. Seana couldn't help but shriek in surprise, but that was enough. Fergus barged into her room seconds later screaming, "Seana! What is it? Are you alright?" His eyes fell on the blade, glinting in the moonlight. "An assassination attempt? I will alert the guards. We will catch him." Fergus made to dash from the room.

"Send word to my husband!" Seana called after him. Fergus paused at the doorway and gave a curt nod before sprinting off to the closest guard. Seana yanked the dagger from her bedpost and held it in the light. The blade glimmered elegantly; the hilt had a spiral pattern that led her eyes to a small insignia at the bottom of the blade. It seemed familiar, though she was sure that she had never seen the dagger before. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the owner of the weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Alistair sat in his chair at the end of a long table, bored almost to death at the ramblings of the council. He would much rather join his love at her brother's house, where he should have been, if only the council hadn't called for this pointless meeting. _What are we talking about again?_ he wondered, staring blankly at the arl that was currently speaking.

To his left, Eamon Guerrin cleared his throat. "His majesty wishes more time to make a decision on this matter. Perhaps we should come back to this tomorrow. It has been a long day and the king has other matters to attend to." Reluctantly, the nobles cleared the room. Eamon faced Alistair and asked, "Could you at least try to look interested in these discussions?"

Alistair groaned and flopped his head onto his arms crossed on the table. "I can't help it, Eamon. All I can think about is if Seana is alright. I have no idea if any of my letters have reached Highever. I was hoping that one would be there by the time she arrived." He looked up at Eamon with a child like pout.

"I understand your concern, Alistair. But you must focus. The sooner we're done here, the sooner you can see her." Eamon replied, rising from his chair. "But we really do need to go over the plans for Vigil's Keep, make sure we're prepared for the darkspawn."

"You don't really believe that the darkspawn are acting on their own accord, do you? It just wouldn't make sense. Darkspawn need a leader. That's how they work." He stood and went to a window, looking down on the fields. "Look at these people. They need a ruler, Eamon. Who am I? I feel like a kid playing dress up… I don't belong here."

Eamon stood behind Alistair and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will come in time. You were not raised in politics. Not to mention you just got married to that pretty little thing. It's to be expected that all you can think about is her."

Alistair gazed out the window silently for a moment. With a heavy sigh he turned towards his uncle and said, "Eamon, I am glad you are here to guide me through all this. I believe I am finally ready to start learning, if you are willing to teach me."

"I am more than willing to teach you." Eamon grinned. "Why don't we start with the rebuilding of the keep?" The men retired to Alistair's makeshift study, pouring over maps of the area and researching stronger reinforcements for the walls when found records of the fortress' construction. They now knew how it was originally designed, and with that they could better decide how to improve. Alistair had quickly become consumed in their research, shutting out his surroundings. It wasn't until there was a resounding crashing noise throughout the halls that he looked up from the books. Eamon, either concentrating just as hard or nodding off to sleep, jumped out of his chair, knocking all of his work to the floor. "What was that?" He shot a worried glance at Alistair.

The king said nothing, just shook his head and motioned to be silent. Quietly as he could, he crept over to the doorway and reached for one of the display swords from the wall. As soon as it was in reach, he put his back to the wall and a hand on the knob. He looked back to Eamon, who had acquired a dagger for himself. The older man gave him a quick nod to give his ready and Alistair swung the door open. He poked his out of the door and surveyed the corridor. "There's nobody here, but that doesn't really comfort me." He said in a hushed tone.

"Let's search the entire fortress." Eamon suggested. "Make sure everything is alright." Alistair agreed and headed for the stairs. The foyer was quiet with no signs of battle, which made the king wary. Eamon had picked up on this as well. "Do you think it's a betrayal?"

Alistair shrugged. "I know some of the nobles don't like me very much… It wouldn't surprise me if it were." A smaller crash was heard at the other end of the room; both men snapped their heads towards it. Alistair gave the signal for silence once again before creeping towards the west corridor. He could see a light at the end of the hall, Eamon's bedroom. "Expecting a late night guest, Eamon? A woman, hopefully."

"Nobody knows we're here except for Tegan and those nobles here… And from what I've read, Tegan has been preoccupied trying to woo a young lady in Redcliffe so I hardly think he'd be here." He didn't take his eyes off the light emanating from his room.

"Let's go see if this intruder is friend or foe." Alistair replied. Slowly and quietly he made his way to the stranger. He paused at the door and peered around the corner. Inside was a robed figure, small and frail, though whether it was human or not, he couldn't tell. The intruder was rummaging through some papers lying on a desk, a pitcher lay on the floor, its contents spilled from the rushed manner it met with the floor. He realized that the doorknob was lying in pieces on the floor; it appeared they were smoking as if set on fire. The intruder was either a mage or in possession of explosives, neither conclusion good in Alistair's opinion.

Eamon stepped around Alistair to the other side of the door frame, trying to get a better view. The moment he poked his head in the room, the woman spun around, locking eyes with him. A bright green light bolted passed Eamon's face by inches and he quickly ducked back out of the room. The woman grunted as she hurled another spell at them, soon after the men were washed in a warm, tingly feeling. Alistair recognized the telekinetic force and felt his weight being flung into the opposing wall, making him fall to his knees. He rose and turned on the spot, swinging his sword as the mage stepped closer. Eamon foolishly lunged toward her, thinking she was focused on Alistair, to strike. She did not seem fully prepared for it, but still managed to push him away from her with little difficulty. Eamon's head smacked into one of the bedposts, rendering him unconscious.

The woman now focused on Alistair, her hands glowing a fire red. He spotted a shield held on an armor stand in the corner behind the mage. Without much thought, he dove under the blast of fire now escaping the mage's hands and rolled over to the shield. The mage faced him and sent another burst of fire. This time, Alistair held up the shield and inched toward her, the flames lashed at his legs and the shield. The fire paused briefly and he seized his opportunity. With what seemed like one fluid motion, he shoved the sword through the woman's robe, bringing her towards him. When she was within his reach, he grabbed her wrists, turned her back towards his chest and held the sword to her throat. "You have about five seconds to tell me who you are and why you are here." He threatened.

"You are presuming that five seconds isn't long enough of a time for me to end your life." She spat back. Alistair pressed the sword on her throat with a little more force as a warning. "My name is Miriana. My business here is on a need to know basis, and you do not."

"Think about who you are speaking to before saying such." Alistair growled and shouted for guards. "You'll have plenty of time to do that as you sit in a cell."

* * *

><p>He awoke in the infirmary, a little foggy as to how he got there. He slowly sat upright, groaning at the slight throbbing in his head. "So you finally come back to the world of the living." Alistair chuckled to his right. "How do you feel?"<p>

"A bit lost, it would seem." Eamon answered. "What happened?" Alistair recapped the events two nights prior. "It's been two days? Do you know who that was?"

A grimace appeared on Alistair's face. "She is in custody right now, awaiting trial for attacking us, though she doesn't know that. The only thing she would tell me is her name. Miriana." Eamon nodded slowly, though it caused slight pain. "We will find out why she was here. I swear it." With the nurse's permission, Alistair led Eamon out of the infirmary and to his new quarters. Eamon looked around the room as he settled onto the bed; Alistair quickly explained that it was because of the intrusion.

"And how have the meetings with the nobles been?"

"Quite splendidly, actually. We've already started drawing out plans to rebuild Vigil's keep. I think everyone's shocked by my sudden interest."

"And your wife… Has Seana sent you anything? Have you written her?"

"I have several times, but in the time that we've been apart, I haven't heard a single word back. I worry about her, but she's a big girl. She can take care of herself… being a hero and all…" Hard as he try, he could not hide his concern.

Eamon patted his arm. "I'm sure she's alright, Alistair." The king gave a weak smile then looked toward the door. Eamon followed his gaze; a messenger stood in the doorway with a very shaken look about him. "Yes?"

"I- I… bring a message… for the king…" The boy stuttered. "It's… it's from your w-wife, sir."

Alistair crossed the room quickly, snatched the letter, ripped it open and began scanning the page. The great smile that covered his face slowly vanished as he progressed. "What is it, Alistair?"

"Someone tried to kill my wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just thought I'd make a note that these chapters cover a bit of a time span. Chapters 1 and 2 are a few days to a week apart, 3 takes place over a few days in itself. Didn't know if that was apparent or not... I never really state how much time has passed in between, and I don't plan on really giving a defined time. They're all at least a few days apart from each other. And for some reason, it won't save any of the edits I make to show that time has passed so that makes it even more confusing... Bear with me and I will figure something out.  
><strong>

**Also, I do not own Dragon Age. I would very much like to own Alistair though :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three:**  
><strong>

Fergus had taken to sending a group of men with his sister whenever she left the castle since the attack, making her weary of even attempting to go out. Instead, Seana had spent the past four days in her room looking out the window, hoping to see Alistair ride over the hills. She fought back the thought of her letter never being delivered to him or that something terrible might have happened to him. She took a break from her window sill and sat on her bed with the dagger. The emblem on the blade intrigued her with its familiarity but no matter how she struggled, she could not recall where she had seen it.

She studied the smooth curves of the heart, the intricate designs that filled the cross, the creature tangled in the thick of it all. It was hard to tell if the creature was a dragon or some sort of bird. She lay back and held the blade above her. "You would think I'd remember a marking such as this…" she grumbled, aggravated with herself. She blindly threw it at her bookcase, not surprised to hear it clash with the floor.

There was a gentle tap on her already open door. She sat up to see Fergus standing in the hall, holding a damaged envelope. "I thought you might like to see this. The messenger barely arrived with it. Poor fellow ran into a group of thugs while travelling and got the beating of his life. Somehow, he managed to hold onto this." He held it out to her.

"Alistair has written me already? I didn't think the letter would reach him this soon." She opened what was left of the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_My Darling Wife,_

_Has it already been three weeks since I last saw your beautiful face? Time seems to be going by faster than I realized… I miss you, Seana. I can't concentrate on anything anybody says because my thoughts are completely consumed by you. I know I have said this before, but you drive me insane with how you make me feel. I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest and my head explode with thoughts of you. And now that I finally have you where I want you, I cannot be with you. I wish you could be here with me. Then maybe I would not worry about you so much… and maybe I wouldn't be as frustrated as I am…_

_I eagerly await your response._

_I Love You._

"He must have sent this before… he mentions it's been three weeks, but it has now been two months. It doesn't take that long, does it?" Seana asked, showing her brother the letter.

"Well, he was attacked on the way… Probably in the slums of Orlais. Still, he had a horse and carriage. Anderfels would be at least a week, if they went straight through." Fergus answered. Seana continued to stare at the letter, her face overwhelmed with worry. "Your letter was sent with top men. Alistair will receive it, don't worry."

"We shall see, won't we?" She replied, flashing a weak smile. "Have you discovered anything about the assassination attempt?"

"We are still searching. The culprit will be brought to justice, I swear it." His eyes drifted to the dagger lying on the floor. "Why do you keep that thing with you?"

Seana followed his gaze. "It intrigues me."

"It was supposed to be a murder weapon and it _intrigues_ you?" Without replying, his sister brought the dagger over to him. He held it in his hands and looked at it for a second before realizing what she meant. He, too, was suddenly fascinated by the emblem. "What is it?"

Seana shrugged. "I have the feeling that I have seen it somewhere, but I can't recall where."

"I shall have every guard look for anything else bearing this symbol." Fergus suggested.

"No. I know I have seen during the Blight, so I won't be running around completely blind. I'll at least have somewhat of an idea of where to start. I just need to think about it…"

"Is that what you have been doing in here all this time?" Seana nodded, gently taking the dagger out of his hands and placing it on her bedside table. "If you're hungry, Nan's already got a special supper prepared for you- your favorite. She worries about your appetite."

"I guess I have no choice but to go down to the larder, then?"

"You know how stubborn Nan is. She'll bring it to you if you don't get it yourself, surely somehow making it your fault that she's made your favorite meal. She might even threaten to quit. Again." Fergus joked.

* * *

><p><em>She walked forward. Where she was, she didn't know. Where she was going, she didn't know. She only knew forward, so forward she went. The trees loomed over head, blocking all light from breaking through. It was surprising that she could see the forest as well as she did. She walked until she came to an altar that had long been abandoned. There was a candle on either side of it; both candles were almost burned completely. On the altar sat a wicker basket, though she could not see the contents even when beside it. Cobwebs hung from the edge of the basket to the corners of the altar. Curious, she reached into the basket, hoping to pull out whatever it contained. Her hand was met with nothing. Once again, she peered into it, searching the seemingly endless darkness inside. She saw a small glimmer in the abyss and watched it grow into a picture of Denerim. Her heart ached at the sight of the marketplace, feeling a bit homesick. Suddenly, a great crowd of people gathered at the gates of the palace, appearing to be rejoicing. The gate was lifted and a procession of trumpeters marched out, forming to lines one facing the other. The music that burst from the horns sounded triumphant, as if a great battle had been won. Two shadowed figures appeared at the start of the line, the crowd cheered even louder as the pair approached.<em>

* * *

><p>"Perhaps it's best if you rode in the carriage now, Alistair." Eamon suggested as they came to the Blasted Hills, nearing Orlesian borders. Alistair understood his concern; Ferelden had been controlled by Orlais some years ago. They had been freed by Alistair's father, Maric Therrin, and Loghain Mac Tir, but it was known that some in Orlais still yearned to take Ferelden back. Alistair obeyed without argument and joined the prisoner in the carriage.<p>

"Ah. Finally some alone time with you." He said, his voiced drenched in sarcasm.

"You act as if I desire you for myself." Miriana replied. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, until you actually tell me who you are and why you were at Weisshaupt, I can't let you out of my sight. I'm not stupid enough to let someone who tried to kill me go. They might try again." Miriana rolled her eyes and stared out the small window. "Still not going to tell me anything? I saved your life, it's the least you can do."

A quizzical expression crossed the woman's face for a split second. Facing him, she asked, "And just _how_ did you save my life? From where I'm sitting, you have taken me hostage."

"Being my hostage is better than what was awaiting you back there. They were going to put you on trial for attacking me and my friend… most likely would have executed you."

Miriana leaned towards him slightly. "You must be very important, then, if they were going to kill me. Tell me. Why should I tell you about myself if you have not even given me your name?"

"Why is it that I should answer all your questions when you have answered none of mine?"

"I gave you my name when you asked."

"Only because I held your life in my hands. And from where I'm sitting, I still do." She glared at him then threw herself back in the seat. "Well," Alistair sighed, "Until you tell me what I want to know, I'll just have to keep you. It will be like having my own dog. Oh! You'll get along just fine with Beefy."

* * *

><p>It felt as though she had already gone through all the books in the library about runes at least three times over, still Seana scanned each and every page to ensure she hadn't missed anything. Fergus would come by every couple of hours to check on her, but never stayed long. She knew he would rather send a group of scouts to search for whoever wanted her dead, as he would sometimes suggest it when he stopped in. It was not as if she were not making any progress in her search, however. She had found similar markings in some of the books, none that were an exact match, but she could tell that it had originated somewhere just north of Ferelden.<p>

As she read, she heard her dog enter the room. Beefy whined as he laid his head on her lap, making the most pitiful face for such a large dog, begging her to play. She looked down at the Mabari, his ears perked slightly. "What is it, boy?" She asked and pet his head. The dog barked happily and danced in circles, his stub of a tail wagging wildly. Seana sighed, looking from her books to her hound and back to the books. "I guess I could use a break from reading." She stretched and followed the dog out to the courtyard, where he ran after the birds while she sat on one of the benches. It had been almost two weeks since she had been outside, save for the occasional trip to the kitchen. Her skin tingled as she bathed in the sun's rays. Her hair fell out of its usual knot and flew freely in the breeze.

"Seana!" She was startled by Fergus' call. Her brother came running through the courtyard, leaping over the shrubs and dodging one of the statues to reach her. "Seana, I have wonderful news! It's Alistair!"

Immediately, Seana was on her feet. Beefy had run back to her side, appearing to be eager for the news as well. "Did my letter reach him? Has he replied?"

"Even better." Fergus answered with a wide grin. He grabbed her arm, compelling her to follow him to the great hall. She swung the doors open and saw what he meant.

"Alistair!" Her husband had barely turned around before she jumped into his arms. "I was so worried about you…"

"I was more worried about you." Alistair stated. "Why is it that the first time you write me, it's to tell me someone is trying to kill you? Better yet, why can't you keep out of trouble?" He held her close to him, making up for their time apart, refusing to set her back on the ground. Instead of answering him, she grinned and kissed him. He kissed her back but pulled away abruptly. "Not that I don't want that, I asked you a question."

"We can discuss it later."

"I'm not giving you another kiss until you tell me what happened." He teased. She pouted and touched back with ground. "Have you found any leads?"

"To answer your very first question, I have written you. I have not received anything from you until the middle of last week. Second, I don't go looking for trouble, but I seem to attract a lot of it. Lastly, the only lead I have is the blade itself." She led Alistair back to her room and showed him the emblem.

"I've seen this somewhere." He said, holding the blade closer to his face. "I just can't… I don't know why this is so familiar."

"So it's not just me." Seana said rather quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I know, I know... it's a short chapter. But I will try to write Chapter Five in time.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Four:

Despite his reunion with his wife, Alistair awoke the next morning alone. "Seana?" Alistair called groggily. He rose when there was no response and wondered the halls. Strangely, he felt almost guilty for taking Seana from such a beautiful home, the walls were covered in various works of art and the outdoors was bursting with life and color due to the many trees and shrubberies. He paused in an archway, taking in the magnificence of the landscaping, filling his lungs with fresh, clean air. It was a nice change of scenery from Denerim's brick walls and patchy grass.

The melodic laughter echoed down the halls, seemingly close by. Pleased to finally have some idea of where she was, Alistair followed her voice to the great hall. Inside, he found his wife and Eamon enjoying a hot, delicious looking breakfast platter making Alistair's stomach growl and his mouth water.

"Alistair." Seana snapped, trying to be intimidating and failing horribly as she was laughing. "Why didn't you tell me that Uncle Eamon was with you?" Alistair took the seat next to her, facing their uncle. "He was just telling me about your sudden interest in politics."

"And he has quite the knack for it, from what I've been told." Eamon added.

"I'm just full of surprises." Alistair shrugged and reached for a piece of bacon from Seana's plate. He half heartedly tried to be stealthy about it; she had the habit of playfully stabbing him with a fork whenever he stole her bacon, even more so as of late. She didn't seem to mind, as she was too busy with her conversation with Eamon. "Has he told you the fun part yet? I'd hate to miss the retelling of such a riveting tale."

Seana's eyes sparked with curiosity and concern. "I presumed you would have told her last night." Eamon answered.

"Last night we were… busy… with other things." Alistair stumbled as he carefully chose his words. It was too odd to speak of their intimacy with Eamon.

"Ah. Well, Alistair and I were working on the new plans for Vigil's Keep when we heard a loud noise from somewhere below us." Eamon said hurriedly. "We went down the stairs and looked through every corridor. Finally, we saw a light coming from one of the guest rooms- my room. We crept down the hall and saw a woman, frantically shuffling through my papers. She attacked us, but Alistair had her beat."

"Although he wouldn't know how I won…" Alistair commented. "He had been knocked unconscious by one of her spells." Seana gave Eamon an apologetic look while Alistair chuckled.

"And here I thought you needed me to protect you." Seana said. Alistair scoffed and made a mocked being offended by her words. "So it would seem that neither of us can stay out of trouble…"

"Her name is Miriana. She won't tell us what she was doing at Weisshaupt." Eamon informed.

"A woman attacked you and she has not been punished?" Seana asked angrily. "Why?"

"I want to know if and why she's after Eamon." Alistair replied.

"I am not going after him." A new voice sounded. Miriana entered the room, but stayed near the door. Seana studied the woman. The women stood at around the same height, though Miriana had a slimmer, lighter build due to her being a mage. She had raven black hair that she wore with several braids and pinned up. I came here to find out what happened to someone I care very much about… someone I have not seen in many years."

"A Grey Warden I presume?" Alistair asked.

"He was not a Grey Warden." She protested. "He was mine. You Grey Wardens took him from me by force. I was stripped of the only man I had ever cared about."

"The Right of Conscription." Alistair and Seana said in unison. "I am sorry for what happened." Seana continued. "Who is this man? Perhaps we could help you search for him."

"Duncan." Miriana answered. "His name is Duncan." The others dropped their gaze.

"I knew Duncan." Alistair stood and walked around the table. "He was a friend of mine. He saved me from an unhappy life, saved my wife from death… Let me start at the beginning. We were stationed in Ostagar with Duncan, preparing for a battle with the darkspawn. My wife and I were sent to light a beacon as a signal for reinforcements. The man leading them betrayed us and retreated. We were swarmed, the darkspawn outnumbered us… we were the only two survivors. I'm sorry to say that Duncan was killed in battle."

Miriana was breathing heavily. "No. You lie. You… he can't…" She held her hand over her mouth and backed towards the wall. Seana rushed to her side, trying to comfort her as she fell to the floor.

"Duncan was a good man." Seana said softly. She placed an arm around the now sobbing woman, Miriana shoved her away.

"Get away from me." She growled. "Duncan saved your life, yet you could not do the same? Do not apologize for something you could have prevented!"

"Do not speak to my wife like that." Alistair hissed. "She could do nothing to save him. It's terrible that he died, but he is not the only one that was lost. Many people lost a family member that night. I lost my brother. It was not by our actions that we survived, we just so happened to be the ones that got saved."

* * *

><p>Zevran Arainai- the leader of the Antivan Crows, the most promising of assassins that they've ever seen. He had only had failure in his entire career, but had long since made up for it. Yet here he was, making the same mistake again. He had failed to kill his target, only this time it was not due to his defeat.<p>

He paced in the hell hole he was using as a hideout, a disgusting guest room in a filthy inn on the coastline of Highever. It was an easy job. Kill the royal family. How was he to know it was her? She had given him the freedom to take over the Crows after their encounter with Talissen, he hadn't bothered to follow who was crowned ruler of Ferelden. He hadn't even known that Alistair was a prince! Seana had indeed made a wise decision when she chose him. Zevran had kept his feelings for her all the same, making it that much harder to carry out the job.

On the other hand, as the leader of the Crows, he could not leave this task undone. He would lose the respect of the other assassins and possibly encourage a mutiny. No, he couldn't have that. Not after barely taking the power. He would just have to find some way to get the job done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Miriana stared blankly at the wall of her newly acquired cell. Since her discovery of Duncan's death, Alistair had insisted that she stay under lock and key, afraid that she may seek out revenge. _"He's right…"_ she thought bitterly as she recalled the events of three nights ago. _"Duncan, my love, I will avenge you. These people who call themselves your friends should have done… something! How do they live with themselves? They claim to have been saved by you, but could not return the favor. But I will." _She glared at her cage as a guard slipped some food and water inside for her.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked apologetically. Miriana sized him up; he was apparently a rookie, not smart enough to know when he was being manipulated.

"I would love some company, actually." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster and patting the spot on the bench next to her.

"I can't do that…" The guard trailed off as he glanced around the dungeons. She flashed him what she hoped was a flirtatious smile. He couldn't take his eyes off her after that. "Well, maybe, I can stay here… in the hall."

Miriana stood and slowly cantered over to the bars, sliding off her cloak. The guard's jaw dropped as he took in the skin tight leather dress that barely came to mid-thigh, the low cut that accentuated her full breasts. Again, she smiled at him. "If that makes you more comfortable." She assured him. "What is your name, Sir Knight?"

"Oh, I'm not a knight…" he blushed slightly. "My name is Geoffery. I come from Amaranthine, originally. I moved here to Highever a few years back."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Geoffery. I am Miriana." She slid her hand through the bars; Geoffery took it and gave it a gentle shake. "Can you tell me anything about your masters? That man and woman?"

Confusion crossed Geoffry's face for a moment, as if contemplating telling a prisoner any information. The smile had not left Miriana's face, encouraging him to continue. "Well, they aren't my masters. The woman is Sir Fergus' sister, Lady Seana. They are here on a visit." Footsteps echoed off the wall, Geoffery quickly surveyed the hall again. "Alistair is her husband. Other than that, I can't really go into detail." Without another word, he took his leave and raced out of sight.

The old man that was accompanying Alistair rounded the corner and came to a halt in front of her cell door. "Don't think you can fool me." He said accusingly. Miriana merely put on a questioning expression. "Exactly. Go ahead and act like you don't know any better to all the guards if it pleases you. I know what you are getting at, and believe you me… you will not succeed." And he, too, left the dungeons.

Miriana quickly learned what Eamon meant. None of the guards would answer any of her questions concerning Alistair and Seana, just drop her tray of food and leave as soon as she asked. She would need to find a way out of the dungeons if she wanted to learn more.

* * *

><p>"How long do you intend to keep her in the dungeons, love?" Seana asked Alistair at dinner that night. "She is enraged by what happened to Duncan, what makes you so sure that she will not try to kill you again?"<p>

Alistair gulped down some of his soup before answering. "I'm not sure. And here in lies the problem. Lawfully, I should have her killed for attacking me. Morally, I know Duncan would have her spared." He threw a chunk of his roast on the floor for Beefy. "What do you think, Beefy?" He asked the dog in the same tone one would use for a baby. "Should we kill the rotten mage?"

Beefy barked gleefully as he swallowed the roast.

"Ah! The dog is all for killing her!" Alistair exclaimed. Seana did not look amused. "I know… It's serious time…" he pouted.

Eamon joined them at the table. "Might I give a suggestion?" He asked, helping himself to some of the soup and bread. "Why not let her return to her home?"

"And why would we do that?" Seana asked. "She tried to kill you and Alistair once already."

"Precisely." He took a few bites of bread while he let the thought mull over in their minds. "That fact is only known by the three of us. I say we release her. Should she try again, however, then she faces trial."

"I thought she was already facing trial for last time?" Seana asked, giving her husband a look that could kill.

Alistair choked on his bread. "Well, not really…. I mean, I was just going to question her and if her answer was sufficient enough, then I was to let her go." His eyes met his wife's, immediately wishing that he hadn't looked up from his plate. Seana glared so strongly, it made his face burn.

"And now she sits in the dungeons, likely plotting our demise." Seana's voice was thick with sarcasm. "Do you see why that was a bad plan?"

Alistair fiddled with his spoon. "I was trying to be a just ruler…" He mumbled. "I was trying to think like you and give people second chances…" He trailed off, daring another glance at his wife across the table. Her glare had softened; she now gazed upon him with understanding and a hint of sympathy.

"Oh, Alistair…" She walked around the table to sit at his side, putting her head on his shoulder and embracing him. Alistair and Eamon shared identical confused expressions.

* * *

><p><em>She felt heavy. It was hard to walk around the market of Denerim. And she felt sick. She couldn't help but wince away from the aroma of the perfumes as she walked past. Alistair held her close, not letting anyone near them. She held her hand over her face, the perfume was getting to her. Alistair scooped her up in his arms and continued to the palace. Once in the royal chambers, she laid on the bed, not wanting to leave again. A nurse walked in soon after, handing her a glass of water and a smaller glass of a green liquid. Before she could take either off the tray, Seana was overwhelmed by pain. She cried and Alistair rushed to her aid. He knelt by the bed, grabbing her hand and running his other hand through her hair.<em>

Seana awoke with a start, a sharp cry escaped her. Quickly, she glanced to her left and saw that she had not woken Alistair. She lay down next to him once more, but found she was unable to sleep. The dream replayed in her mind.

"What's wrong, m'dear?" Alistair asked, barely above a whisper. He did not open his eyes.

"Just a dream…" Seana scooted closer to him and gently kissed him.

* * *

><p>At last he had found his intended target. It took a lot of grunt work, but Zevran now had the perfect plan for the perfect assassination. All he needed to do was break in. With a sigh, he went over the plans again, though he gained nothing from it. He had memorized as much as his brain could handle, learned every room, every tunnel, every route. It was time to put the plan in action.<p>

He left the abandoned warehouse and made his way to the tavern. Outside was the man he was looking for. He cantered up to the drinking soldier and offered him a bottle. "It looks like you could use another." Zevran suggested. The guard, though he was heavily intoxicated, inspected the bottle before taking a swig. "Ah, what? Did you suspect poison? Sorry to disappoint."

Just as he had hoped, the ale was the straw that broke the camel's back. He dragged the unconscious man into a nearby alley and stripped him of his armor. Once he donned the Highever uniform, he headed to the castle. The staff entrance had only one man keeping watch, and it appeared he was doing a bad job. Zevran slid into the doorway next to the man. "It looks like you could use a break. Why not take a nap?"

The guard looked at him groggily. "You don't look familiar."

"Fresh out of training." Zevran assured the man. "The captain told me to take the rest of your watch. An easy job for a new recruit, no?" The man shrugged and walked away without any further argument. "Like I said. Easy." The elf muttered to himself and opened the door. He found himself in a small corridor. To his left was a bunker for the guards, his right was the armory. From the map he drew, he knew the stairway to the dungeons was straight ahead. He dashed down the corridor until he found what he was looking for. He found her lying awake on what was supposed to be a bed. "Here we are."

Miriana snapped upright and studied him. "Aren't you a little short to be a guard?" She asked.

"At least for humans, yes." Zevran replied, fishing out his lock pick set. "This could take a minute… I must admit that I'm not the best at picking locks, especially cell doors."

"Why are you freeing me?"

"I am in need of your help, if you are willing. But this is not the place." He swung the door open. "Shall we go?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update... Writer's block, go figure. But now that this chapter's done, I shouldn't have a problem! Keep your fingers crossed!**

Chapter Six:

"Alright, elf." Miriana spat as Zevran closed the door of his hideout. "It's time to come clean. What do you want with me?"

"As I said, I need your help, should you be so kind." He stayed silent as he poured a glass of wine for the two of them and sat at the table. He motioned to the chair across from him and pushed one of the glasses towards it. Miriana let out an annoyed groan as she took a seat. "See? We work well together already." Zevran joked. "Let me begin by introducing myself. I am Zevran, leader of the Antivan Crows. I have a job to do here in Highever and I fear I cannot do it alone."

"The Crows?" Miriana asked, her eyes instantly lighting up.

"You have heard of our little organization, then?"

"I tried to join them once… a long time ago…" she trailed off. Zevran smiled as he took a sip of wine, almost begging her to continue her story. "It does not matter. You said you had a job? Why do you need my help if you are the leader? Shouldn't you be the most skilled?"

He took another sip before answering. "I am. I had to take my place as leader by force, but that is a tale for another time, my dear. Let me first tell you about the job. It is a simple task, really. The royal family needs to be killed. Namely, the ones that put you in that cell."

Mirirana's eyes narrowed. She knew he meant Alistair and Seana. "Why can you not complete this task?"

"I am… rather attached to Seana, as it were. I used to be a companion of hers, before she chose Alistair over me." There was a slight bitterness in his voice, as well as a deep longing. "She sent me away after that, but I… I still cannot bring myself to kill her."

"You love her, don't you?" Miriana asked, her face filled with understanding. "That's why you need me."

"I assure you, I am not pleased that I still have to commission her execution." Zevran replied. "If you can do that for me, I will take care of her husband."

"No. I want to do that too." Miriana said, her voice now full of disgust. "They let my love die. They did nothing to try to save him, as he once helped them." She fiddled with her untouched wine as she spoke, trying to control her anger. She did not want to appear weak in front of the leader of the most skilled assassins in all of Ferelden.

"Then it is settled. I will help you with the plans and you will get paid for your services."

"I want more than just money." Miriana said softly. "As I said, I've tried to join the Crows. If I do this, I want in."

Zevran couldn't help but chuckle. "You are a mage, no? Mages simply are not assassin material, I'm afraid."

"Maybe not in the traditional sense, but I assure you, you will not be disappointed with my work."

"Let us hope so." Zevran grinned at his new partner.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you do not want to stay longer?" Fergus asked as Alistair carried Seana's belongings to their carriage. "You've only just arrived a few days ago."<p>

"Unfortunately, dear brother, we must leave." Alistair answered. "Seana has not been feeling well and I want her home where she can be looked after. Besides, I do not wish for your castle to be under constant attack from whoever is trying to kill her."

"The attacks have stopped, as you may have noticed." Fergus said, slightly offended by the suggestion that his castle was not as safe as Denerim. "I fear she cannot make the trip. You said yourself she has been feeling ill. Do not think you are the only one who cares for her, Alistair."

"I do not." Alistair sighed. "Look, Fergus… She needs to be home. I promise you, we will visit again soon." He turned his attention to the guard that was now rushing out of the doors.

"My Lord! My Lord!" The guard cried as he nearly tumbled down the stairs of the castle. "My Lord, she's gone!"

"Calm down, Geoffrey." Fergus said as the lad approached them. They waited until Geoffrey had caught his breath before urging him to continue. "Who is gone?"

"Miriana… the prisoner!" Geoffrey exclaimed. Alistair's eyes narrowed as the boy continued. "I went to go deliver her breakfast, and her cell was wide open. Someone has set her free!"

"And nobody saw them leave?" Fergus growled. Geoffrey shook his head violently. "They must have left last night… Gather all the men that were on night shift. I want them all questioned!" He turned to Alistair. "I will not blame you if you still wish to leave. I will send word of the prisoner's whereabouts when we learn of them."

Alistair was rooted to the spot. "She couldn't have picked that lock herself. She has an accomplice. I will stay and help you find them."

"And what about my sister's wellbeing?"

"Your sister wishes that these criminals be caught." Seana said sternly, appearing atop the stairs. "If I have to stay here in Highever to see it done, so be it. I am well enough for a challenge."

"At least let a physician have a look at you, love." Alistair said. "I need to know what is making you ill."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She turned and went back inside. The men followed.

* * *

><p>Fergus took long strides, pacing in front of the men gathered in the grand hall. The guards wore matching confused expressions, waiting for him to say something. He paused for a moment, his back towards his men. "We have had a breach in security. Do any of you have any insight?" He heard the men shuffle, but no one spoke. "Nobody has any idea who broke into the dungeons and freed our most dangerous prisoner? Pity." He looked up as Alistair joined them, wearing a concerned expression. "Ah, brother. Is everything alright?"<p>

Alistair's lips formed a forced smile, obviously hiding something. Fergus thought it wise to wait for further inquiries. "These are the men that were working?" Alistair asked. Fergus nodded in response. Alistair approached the group, glaring at each of them in turn. "I take it Fergus has already told you we had an intruder. He assures me that his men are top notch, but someone had to let him in. I checked the guard myself last night. We were impenetrable." He knew he had found it; only one guard failed to meet his eyes. "You." Alistair pointed at the young man. "Come forward. The rest of you, dismissed until further notice."

The rest of the troop filed out of the hall, some of them glancing back at their companion. The lone guard looked troubled, he didn't dare look up at Alistair. "What is your name?" Alistair asked sternly.

"This is Callenhad." Fergus answered. "He has served this castle for many years."

Alistair was silent for a moment, pacing the hall as he carefully picked his next words. "Where were you stationed last night?"

"I had first watch over the back entrance, your majesty." Callenhad replied.

"Did you see anything unusual? Hear anything?"

"No, sir. Nothing of interest happened on my watch."

"Then why do you look so troubled?" Fergus interrupted.

"Well, after my watch ended, I went to the tavern." Callenhad explained. "There, an elf approached me. He handed me a bottle of ale and I must have passed out. I woke up naked in the alley behind the bar."

"Who had the watch after you?" Alistair asked.

"Colven Gilley, your majesty."

"Fetch him and bring him here." Alistair ordered. "I have further questions about this elf." Callenhad nodded before dashing out of the hall. The men arrived minutes later, the newcomer looked anxious. "Gilley, I presume? You had the shift after Callenhad last night, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Did anything seem out of place?"

Gilley took a moment to recall the events of the night before. "No… except that someone was sent to relieve me a few hours too early. A new recruit."

"New recruit?" Fergus interrupted again. He turned to Alistair. "We have not recruited anybody recently. Who was this recruit?" He asked sharply.

"I didn't catch his name… He was short though, only stood to my shoulders. And he had blonde hair, I could see it from under the helmet."

"And a tattoo on his face?" Callenhad asked. Gilley nodded. "That is the elf that took my armor!"

"A tattoo…" Alistair mumbled, appearing to be deep in thought. The other three stood silently while the king collected his thoughts. "Fergus, you deal with your men however you wish. I need to speak with my wife." He turned swiftly and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Fergus found Alistair in the study hours later, alone. He appeared to be studying a book, but upon further inspection, Fergus could see that the king couldn't focus on it. He was merely trying to cover up that he was thinking about something, almost worried. Fergus pulled up a chair across from him. "How is she? How are you?"<p>

Alistair set the book on the table and met his brother in law's gaze. "The elf is one of our old companions. His name is Zevran Arainai, from Antiva."

"Good knowledge to have." Fergus replied. "Though, not what I asked. What is wrong, brother? Ever since Seana went to the physician, you have looked troubled."

Alistair looked down at the table, fiddling with the book cover. Fergus leaned back in his chair, waiting for a response. Alistair sighed deeply then replied, "Seana's with child."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's this? An update to Dragon Age? *gasp* What can I say? I just played the game again and was inspired by my non ownership. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Seven:

Alistair awoke the next morning feeling the depression of Beefy climbing into bed with them. He opened one eye and looked down at the dog, frozen as if he had been caught getting into trouble. The dog slowly lowered his head onto his paws, asserting his dominance by refusing to be intimidated by Alistair. He could only grin at Beefy's foolishness and tumbled out of bed, quickly shielding his eyes from the sunlight peeking through the curtains. The physician's findings swam through his mind as he pulled his trousers up over his under garments, having no idea how to inform his wife. _"Me… a father?"_ he thought to himself doubtfully. "Geez, it even sounds funny in my head." He muttered, silently closing the bedroom door behind him. Just as it was about to click shut, Beefy forced his way out of the room. "You know, you completely ruined my attempt at being quiet." The dog panted and wagged his tail as if pleased with his behavior, forcing a smile to spread across Alistair's face.

The pair made their way down to the kitchen, where Beefy let out a small bark and ran off towards a room at the end of the corridor. Curious, Alistair followed and soon found himself in a grand study. The bookshelves towered over him, every inch of shelf covered with books. Again, Beefy barked for attention, pawing at an uneven stone in the flooring. Alistair whistled for him to come, but the dog didn't budge. Alistair sighed and walked over to him. "What are you doing, you stubborn mutt?" Beefy whined in response and continued to paw at the ground. Alistair slammed his foot on the stone, trying to prove a point to the dog. Much to his surprise, the stone sunk lower a few inches, the grinding of a wheel could be heard as he applied pressure. "Well, I'll be damned." He muttered. His furry friend barked excitedly and danced around him. "But what did it do? Look around, Beefy."

The dog trotted off, sniffing around for any uncovered secrets. After a few moments, Beefy cried out. Alistair rushed to the dog, who was now standing atop a stairway stashed away behind one of the bookshelves. Before his eyes, a row of torches lit up on either side of the stairs. "Now I'm really intrigued. Shall we investigate?" Alistair pulled out a small dagger he kept concealed in the waist of his pants and began the climb down the stairs.

At the bottom, he was met with the sight of what appeared to be an altar. Alistair and Beefy cautiously approached the altar, which also lit up as they approached. Atop the stone sat a wicker basket, empty save for the cushions and blankets inside it. "This is a curious thing to find underground…" Alistair mumbled. The basket must have been there for quite some time, the outside of it had been taken over by dust and cobwebs, yet the bedding remained untouched by age. Alistair could find no clue as to what sort of magic had been used here, despite the thickness of the spell in the air.

Beefy whined from further into the basement. Alistair stepped around the altar and turned his attention to his furry companion. He found the animal staring down at a wooden box, whatever secrets it held were locked inside. "Hello. What do we have here?" Alistair bent down to pick up the box. As his fingers brushed the surface, his body was engulfed by a sudden chill. He could feel his lungs freeze up, his breathing slowed drastically. "Help…" He could barely get the word out with his failing breath. Not wasting another moment, Beefy yelped and shoved Alistair away from the crate.

Alistair lay on the stone ground for a moment, regulating his returning breath. Beefy instinctively lay beside him, trying to help him return to normal body temperature. He whined as Alistair struggled to pull himself into a sitting position. "I would not recommend that right after waking." Alistair joked weakly. Beefy cocked his head and panted as if to show his appreciation for the attempt at lightening the mood. "Let's get back upstairs. I think I've had enough of this room for the day."

* * *

><p>Zevran returned to his hideout to find Miriana slumped over the table. At first, he thought the worse, but upon closer inspection found her to just be sleeping. He smiled as he reached for a blanket that was carelessly tossed over the chair and placed it over her shoulders. He continued to the small kitchen and started a pot of water on the fire and combined meat and vegetables. He sang an old tune he had heard during his time at the whore house as a boy softly as he cooked.<p>

_As the crow flies over,_

_Look over your shoulder_

_I will be there,_

_Your guardian will be there._

_As the crow flies by thee,_

_Look close and you'll see_

_I will be there,_

_Your guardian will be there._

"You've a lovely singing voice," Miriana whispered, still sitting at the table. Zevran turned toward her briefly and grinned. "I've heard that song before."

"It is an old Antivan song about the Crows. One of the whores used to sing me to sleep as a boy with this song." He joined her at the table and pulled the castle blueprints out from under her elbow. "Are you sure you want to help me in my task?" He could feel her eyes glaring at him as he nonchalantly looked over the map in his hands.

"Of course I do." She spat. "I want to make them pay for what they've done."

"You do of course realize that they are not the ones at fault. The one who is has already suffered for his mistakes." Her temper disappeared. "Oh? So you do not know? The man actually responsible for your loss is already a dead one. He betrayed the one you love as well as the ones you hate. They have already avenged his death."

"There must have been some other way for them to have saved him."

"It does not matter." Zevran folded up the blueprint and slapped it down on the table as he walked back to his stew. "You proved my point. You will not make a good assassin."

"And why not?" Miriana asked, intrigue across her face.

"You let your emotions control you. Once you learn to let go of emotional ties, then you will have the ability to become a Crow."

Miriana was silent for a moment, pondering what he said. "And what of you? You need help because your love for the target is getting in the way."

"I did not say it is easy." Zevran spooned out some broth and vegetable into two bowls and rejoined her. "And in this case, it is slightly different. I have been smitten by the beauty of countless women, but never have I ever actually fallen for any of them. Seana is a remarkable woman, the first woman I have ever had these kinds of feelings for. So yes, in this case, I am weak."

* * *

><p>Seana pushed the doors of the grand hall open to find her brother and her husband sharing a round of ale and laughing. She leaned against the door and watched them, glad at how well they got along. With a big, goofy grin on his face, Fergus turned to her. "Well, look who decided to wake up, Alistair." Seana smiled and sat beside Alistair. "Don't get any ideas, sister. You don't get any of this." Fergus pulled the pitcher of ale away from her.<p>

"And why can I not drink with you?" Seana asked. She noticed Alistair's expression quickly change. "What's going on, Alistair?"

Fergus looked at Alistair quizzically. "You mean you have not talked to her?"

"Ah, yes, well…" Alistair fiddled with his hands as he thought. "Do you remember our little talk of producing an heir? Well, as it turns out…"

"Are you saying… what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, love." Alistair smiled at her, finally finding the peace with the idea. "We are going to be parents."


End file.
